SKAR Guardians of Galaktica
by ShadowsNite
Summary: The next Generation of Guardians are here! only problem... the chosen ones don't know it yet... Sango,Kagome,Ayame,and Rin were just your average teenage girls but that all changed on their 15th birth day. Now their S.K.A.R guardians of Galaktica sworn to
1. Prologue

S.K.A.R Guardians of Galaktica

Prologue

ShadowNite

Disclaimer: I own Adam and Sarashuin I think..

! # $ & ( )

_"Quickly now we must find the portal." A soft voice said running from tree to tree staying in the shadows three other figures following close behind her. When she suddenly stopped the others nearly crashed into her," here we shall leave the next Guardians on this planet they should be safe or at least until their 15th birthday. One of us will have to stay with them on that foreign planet to ensure their safety. If no one wishes to go then I shall. And if any of you wish to go then may Galatea be with you." She said turning to her beloved friends and fellow Guardians._

_When one stepped up she removed her hood and on her forehead she bore the Air elemental sign," I will go. Will, Tarunee, Cornelia, and Irma **A/N: the original W.I.T.C.H characters this is like a W.I.T.C.H Inu style type fic in case you're wondering about that**. you all have families on your home worlds I will more than gladly take the four Guardians to Earth and live with them watching from the shadows. I'll even pretend to be one of their parents so I can always be close to them. I volunteer to be their protector no matter what the cost."_

_"Hay-Lin, you don't have to do this we can get someone else to do it maybe someone from Meridian they do owe us after all." Cornelia said trying desperately to change Hay-Lin's mind._

_Hay-Lin shook her head 'no'," No you all have family's husbands its bad enough that you have to sacrifice your own kids. Look just open the portal and I can go I'll keep in touch with you, all of you. Will, open the portal and give me the girls I'll tell them about their inheritance when I'm sure that they are ready in the mean time go home your families are waiting for you."_

_Will nodded," she's right we do have families and they're waiting for our return, let's open the portal." She said as pulled out the Heart concentrated and the portal to Earth opened. Giving the newborns to Hay-Lin they bid their farewells and watched as Hay-Lin stepped into it and vanished from sight. Waiting a few moments Will finally closed the portal. Turning to her remaining friends she saw that their eyes were glassy with tears." We must not cry we will see Hay-Lin and the girls by Rin's 15th birthday were we shall deliver the gems to them. We shall aid them in any battles that come before their birthdays. Come on we should be heading home." She took a last glance to where Hay-Lin and the newborns once were then turned and started for home._

_"Were do you think you're going?" said an eerily familiar voice behind the Guardians." You may have brought me down but I'm back and I've brought some friends with me from the Under-verse, but fear not little Guardians I won't attack you. I'm going after the next generation. So go ahead and try to protect the Rebel Leader Heirs, Sarashuin, and the Guardians of Galaktia but you will fail and miserably might I add." That said the figure that had the voice disappeared into thin air not to be seen or heard from for 15 years._

_'How could he have come back?'. . . . ._

_ & ( ) _

_Ok so it's kinda short but it's a prologue so sue me._


	2. Chapter 1: Guardians of Galaktica

S.K.A.R Guardians of Galatia

Chapter 1:Guardians of Galatia

ShadowsNite

& ( )

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were just average teenagers, but you'll have to emphasize on the word 'were'. Kagome and Sango were punks not to be reckoned with and Ayame and Rin were stuck in between punks and preps they were all friends but they rarely talked to each other, but after their 15th birthdays things changed. . .

First up is Sango, she's the oldest by a week so naturally she's first. Her party was small only Kagome, Ayame, and Rin showed because they were her only 'true friends', well that and she was never a big fan of big parties so she kept it small.

Anyway it all started when Rin's Mother was lighting the birthday candles on Sango's cake. When she tried to blow them out she got impatient with the trick candles and slammed her fist on the table silently cursing Rin's Mother for buying trick candles.

When Sango's fist collided with the table her fist was on fire and the table was soon engulfed in flames until Sango's father put them out. When the fire was out every one turned to look at a scared and confused Sango. Looking to her friends for help she scanned their faces before she ran to her room anger filled eyes glassy with tears that could never be shed but felt. When she reached her room she ran inside slamming the door and locking it behind her. Minuets later she could here a soft voice coming from behind the locked door. Slowly getting up she walked over to the door unlocked it and in came Rin, Kagome, Ayame, and Rin's Mother. Sango gave a weak smile as she glanced at her friends then gave a questioning look at Rin's Mother who was smiling as brightly as the sun itself.

"Girls," Rin's Mother started standing up and walking towards Sango," what you saw today is only the beginning of something big very big. Today marks the start of the next generation of the 'Guardians of Galatia'.

"You see girls you are not of this world. And somehow you knew that, but now your powers are revealing themselves to you and to every one around you. You aren't friends because you make each other laugh or have a lot in common. You all have a special bond. You've had it ever since you were born. You were meant to be friends so you can all work together to help save Galatea.

Together, with your powers combining and growing stronger by the minuet, you can all save Galatea with an Iron Fist. But when you all realize your powers, which if I'm correct will be by your 15th birthdays, I will have the honor of getting your real parents and watch them give you your gems. What your powers will be is uncertain to me only your parents know, it is now clear that your powers will be that of the four basic elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth each represent the four planets on the four corners of Galatea. Charta, the Fire planet, holds the Jewel of Charta. The very heart of Charta itself. Born from the tallest, hottest, and most dangerously active Volcano on Charta. With the Jewel you'll be able to conjure fire with just a snap of your fingers. Andracar, the Water planet, holds the Pearl of Andracar. Born from the oldest and most powerful Clam in the greatest, deepest, and Darkest Ocean on Andracar it will grant you the power to manipulate water every where around you, even if you can't see it. Wissferia, the Air planet, holds the Wissferian Crystal. It is said that it was born from the air itself, traveling the only path it knows wishing for Peace throughout the Galaxy. Drenthax 4, the Earth planet, bears the Heart of Drenthax 4. Seemingly created by the Earth on Drenthax 4 it gives you the power to manipulate the Earth any where you go for your needs it will also allow you to conjure the thickest of vines from your fingers or palms you choose. But, once you get these gems you have to transform to use your power. Once you have the gems find the rebel leaders and join forces you need each other to beat the enemy. No exceptions. Now let's go and get this party restarted for your now boring days are a whole lot more interesting."

! # $ 1 week later. . .

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Kagome!" everyone shouted when the saw Kagome walk through the door only for her to fall on her butt from the surprise party.

Kagome turned to her now grinning friends glaring daggers at them," I told you, guys, I didn't want a party much less a surprise birthday party."

Rin smiled," We know but we did it any way you know just to tick you off and apparently. It Worked! Now c'mon I gave up a weeks pay at the café to pay for this. Well actually it just bought the decorations and the cake the others bought every thing else." Rin stopped abruptly and sniffed the air then turned to Kagome, Ayame, and Sango," do you guys smell something burning? Or is that just me?"

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame smelled the air simultaneously it wreaked of burnt cooking and still burning floor they turned to Rin with worried faces and said," It's not you." In unison as they ran inside of the kitchen only to see half of it engulfed in flames. Kagome cursed," SHIT! What do we do? Wait! Sango, you control Fire can't you put it out or something!"

Sango shook her head 'no'," I control it but I haven't learned how to put it out using my power yet! And why haven't the fire alarms come on yet! The Kitchens nearly fried and the Firefighter aren't here!"

"You would think but the fire alarms been broken for weeks always going off at random times the Firefighters just ignore us now. Damn lazy pigs, they could use the fucking exercise. We need water and lots of it before this spreads any further. Water. . . water. . . where the hells the flippin' water! I live here and I don't even know where the fucking water is!" Kagome yelled getting frustrated for not finding the water yet 'Think, Kagome, think. You need water, but where are you gonna get it?. . . AH HA! I know what to do!' turning to Ayame and Rin, "Go get my mom and ask her for about two buckets of water! We need to put this out!" Kagome shouted, stabbing her finger at the steadily growing fire in front of her. Kagome was about to yell some thing else at them but her finger started to tingle and feel funny. Turning to look at her index finger she saw it glow a light color of blue then looking up she concentrated on the fire's sprinkler system, soon the sprinklers were on and was pouring water out like there was no tomorrow. Giving a huge sigh in relief she turned to her friends and smiled slightly," Guess I get the Pearl of Andracar, huh?"

Ayame returned the smile," Yeah, guess so, but I really wanted the Pearl." Ayame said giving a fake pout and glaring childishly at Kagome and the others.

Kagome smiled," Well I got it and you don't. So, pfft, on you." Kagome teased as she stuck her tongue out at Ayame playfully.

& ( ) 2 weeks later at their school

"Ayame what happened? You weren't supposed to feed Plant 2! Now our experiment is ruined!" Rin wailed as she saw Ayame with the Photosynthesis lab experiment.

"Rin, calm down, ok? I didn't feed it hell I completely ignored it except for when I had to study it's 'progress' but for some odd reason it did just as good as the one that I fed and watered I don't know what's wrong I think we got a defective plant or something. But all I have to do is abuse it and then Voila: Photosynthesis experiment complete."

"Ok," Rin whispered looking around the gym to see if the judges were there yet," do it I'll stall the judges or since their not here keep an eye out for the judges either way works." With that said Rin ran to the window and saw that the judges had begun to arrive," oh snap! A/N Rin either doesn't or rarely curses Aya! Their here! Hurry it up!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! But this god forsaken plant won't die! It's like magic or something!" then something in Ayame's mind clicked," or maybe it's the power of Earth it won't die because my-new-found power won't let it!"

'Great we're gonna fail because we got Ayame's 'flower power' the same day we got our second semester science project' Rin thought as she watched Ayame try to kill the plant but to no avail. Ayame stopped trying to kill the plant and turned to look at Rin. Smiling lightly Ayame reached into her backpack and pulled out Rin's gift ok so maybe it was just a little dusty but it was gathering dust on her desk just waiting two weeks for Rin's Birthday to come and for her to get the surprise of her life.

"Hey Rin come here! I want to give you something it's for your birthday. . . " Ayame said smiling mischievously as she gave it to Rin.

"Ew! Ayame it's covered in dust and you know I'm. . . I'm. . . I-ACHOO!" Rin didn't get to finish her sentence because she was in a fit of sneezes and each sneeze caused a big gust of wind to appear out of no where and completely destroy the experiments that were in the Gym and all the people to go flying into the wall Rin was facing. When Rin was done with her sneeze fest **A/N Sneeze fest? Don't ask. **She looked around only to see that the gym was completely demolished along with the kids' experiments. Smiling sheepishly she grabbed Ayame by the arm and dragged her out. A few minuets later she found Sango and Kagome toying with their powers." Uh. . . you guys? We've just discovered our powers. Aya's got Earth and I have Air."

Sango turned to Rin giving her s blank stare then when it finally clicked she just shrugged it off," 'Bout time you got them. Now what do we do? Go see Rin's mother? Or just walk around being the 'Freaks of the Week' for like the next forever weeks?"

Rin shook her head," Mom told me that when we all have our powers to go see her immediately the sooner we get our gems the better. Even if we are still in school."

Kagome nodded her head," Great we'll go during lunch that way we get to skip the rest for the day. Now c'mon lets get freshman lunch so we can go already." Kagome said heading toward the Cafeteria followed by Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

! # $ in the lunch line

"Damn it all. The 'fish' always did take forever in the lunch lines. Ha I got it! Hey Rin you think you can give these guys a little push so that this god forsaken line would move just a little faster." Said a very impatient Ayame who was tapping her foot in annoyance from having to wait.

Rin sighed she too was being annoyed by having to wait for the fish to move," I say we forget about lunch and just head over to my mom's 'sides she can make a better lunch than 'Meatloaf Surprise' lets go." With that Rin threw her tray on the trash can and headed for the door. Shrugging the others just followed suit.

! # $ ten minuets before S.K.A.R arrived at Rin's house

Realizing that Rin had discovered her power Hay-Lin rushed into the basement where a portal to Meridian lay **A/N not exactly lay but you catch my drift right?** quickly jumping into it. Hay-Lin went through the portal and landed in the arena of the Infinite City. When she turned around she saw the former Guardians waiting patiently for her to arrive. Smiling at seeing her long lost friends she ran up to them and grabbed them all into a huge hug." It's been too long since I've seen you guys." She said looking at them one by one," Oh! And before I forget these are your daughters all growed up. As promised I have protected them from any evil that has come for their heads." Stopping long enough to give the picture of the girls to her friends and see the look on her friends' faces her smile faded," What's wrong? What's happened since I left that day?"

Looking down, Will spoke first," Phobos. . . He's back and he's got friends. . . lots of friends." Looking up her eyes were filled with worry and unshed tears," I thought we had defeated him on Charta. How could we have made a mistake so big? I was almost positive that he had been destroyed. I mean Cornelia did send him tumbling into a deadly active Volcano didn't she? We all saw her do it, didn't we? Now our kin have to face Phobos and defeat him. I don't want them to; it's too dangerous even for the new Rebel Leaders, their still so young we can't afford to-"

"Can't afford to do what?" asked a very cold and distant voice," what do your petty fights have to do with us?" he said gesturing to his brother and friends behind him.

Jumping three feet in the air from the surprise Hay-Lin looked over her friends' shoulder and saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Adam standing at the doorway looking bored and confused." It's nothing Sesshomaru." She said dusting off invisible dust particles. She looked up with a sly smile on her face," Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga how would you like to see the Guardians of Galatea?"

Inuyasha scoffed," Now why would we wanna go and do that? It would be a total and complete waste of our time."

"Hm well there goes the welcoming committee."

Jumping yet again Hay-Lin turned around and found herself staring into four pairs of eyes. Giving a confused face to the girls," Girls? But when did you all get here?"

Kagome sighed," we skipped the rest of school to come to your house. When we got here we heard the basement door close. So being curious we followed and saw this swirling blue thing. We fought for a good five minuets then we drew straws and we all jumped in together only to wind up here, and to hear dog-boy over there say that we were a complete waste of their time. And you know the rest." walking over towards the boys she looked them up and down," So you boys must be the famous Rebel Leaders. It's a pleasure."

Miroku looked at her questioningly," Really?"

Kagome scoffed," No, burn!" she high-fived Sango who was next to her trying to stifle a laugh but to no avail. Calming down they looked at Miroku who held a confused face which only succeeded in bursting out again this time Ayame and Rin joined them in laughing." I can't believe he fell for that!" Kagome gasped between fits of laughter.

"Some Rebel Leader he is." Sango added leaning on Kagome for support.

Sighing Hay-Lin walked up to the girls glaring at them which made them stop laughing immediately, well besides the occasional giggle here and there." Boys these are the Guardians: Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin. Girls these are the Rebel Leaders: Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru. You will all be working together to defeat Phobos and his lackeys-"

"WHAT!" they all shouted at the same time looking at they others then at the boys/girls in disgust.

"There is no way in HELL that I will work with them." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than work with you!" Inuyasha added glaring back at Kagome.

Ayame scoffed and walked next to Kagome," What the hell's that supposed to mean?" glaring at Koga.

Miroku looked at Ayame then at Sango," it means that while you girls were on Earth playing with your Dolls and having Tea Parties. We were here struggling to keep the little ones safe."

Suddenly Rin was next to Sango, fuming." 'Playing with Dolls and having Tea Parties'!"

"We've never touched a doll much less played with one!" Ayame yelled exploding in front of Koga.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for? I haven't said anything to you!" Koga said taking a step back but glaring evilly at the girl.

"Yet." Was all Ayame said before walking back towards Kagome and standing next to her, all four of them death glaring at the boys.

"Pfft," Koga scoffed," I'd rather be neutered than work with or talk to you girls."

Sango's hands lit up in flame at the same time Kagome's filled with water. Ayame's hands started growing small vines and Rin's hair started to float around her slowly increasing to a deadly wind." That can be arranged, Koga" they all spat at the same time, glaring at him all the time.

Clearing her throat Hay-Lin gathered their attention before they all broke into a fight and hurt each other." I think that now would be a good time to give the girls their gems don't you think, girls?"

Nodding the former Guardians summoned the last of their power." Ok we'll do this like we planned," Will said," Tarunee you're up first."

Nodding the figure on the far left walked up to the nervous girls," Which one is fire?" she asked looking at the girls one by one.

Looking at her life long friends who all gave her reassuring smiles Sango walked up in front of Tarunee." I am Fire." She said trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

Nodding Tarunee took a step back and started to spin in a rapid circle gradually getting faster until both her and Sango were engulfed in flames. Looking at Tarunee she saw a small red Jewel formed in front of her in it was a small flame that shot threw the Jewel and landed on her forehead. When the flame touched her forehead her body glowed and it soon turned to a blue flame.

Looking down she noticed that her clothes had started to change her normal blue t-shirt and semi-tight jeans vanished and was replaced with a black colored priestess looking shirt that had a yellowish-orange Kanji 'Fire' symbol on her right shoulder, a black mini skirt that also had a yellowish-orange Kanji 'Fire' symbol on the right leg, and finally, her converse shoes transformed into ankle high cloth black boots no flame symbol. **A/N surprise. Surprise. The shirt looks like the clay pots' shirt.**

To finally finish it off the Jewel that was in front of her grew a chain and wrapped itself around her neck. When the flames finally faded her friends and Miroku's mouths dropped on her back was a pair of red/yellow/orange-ish wings . Turning around to face her friends she smiled," Well that wasn't too bad. Ok whose next?" Sango announced as she walked towards a far corner of the arena.

Irma looked at Kagome who was watching Sango," Kagome of Water are you ready?" walking towards the center of the arena she stood still waiting for Irma," I am." Kagome said.

Irma nodded and started to spin around until both she and Kagome were surrounded by water. Looking in front of her Kagome saw a small white ball form in the water.' It's a…..Pearl' she thought as she got a closer look at the white ball or Pearl. She almost fell over when the Pearl collided with her stomach just above her naval, it stayed there until it popped down and started spinning around Kagome leaving different shades of blue around her body.

When it faded her old clothes disappeared and were replaced with a dark blue priestess looking shirt that stopped about an inch above her naval showing the Water Kanji elemental sign on her stomach. Her jeans faded and were replaced by a long, past her feet, skirt that had one long slit coming up her left leg stopping about three inches on her upper thigh. Her midnight blue converse changed into dark blue cloth boot that went a little past her ankles** A/N if you have ever seen an episode of "Teen Titians" then the boots for all the Guardians looks like Ravens shoes**. _'You have got to be kidding me. I haven't worn a skirt since I was 8! Oh well at least it's a long skirt_' to finish it off the Pearl grew a band and wrapped itself around her right ring finger.

When Irma finally stopped spinning the water faded and Inuyasha was just left staring while Rin and Ayame were smiling approvingly. Walking over to where Sango was standing; they both smiled and continued to watch.

" Up next is Air normally Hay-Lin would do this but seeing as she had given me her power I must do it." Will said stepping up as Rin moved towards the center of the arena. This time instead of spinning around in circles Will merely clapped her hands together as an incredibly strong wind wrapped itself around Rin lifting her ever so slightly in the air.

Looking around, Rin saw a small crystal like jewel form in front of her. It was small, square, and could fit in a small hidden pocket on a watch. It glowed as the Air Kanji symbol shot out and attached itself to Rin's ankle then the Crystal glowed once more as a white wind wrapped around her transforming her light pink skirt into a long pale blue skirt with two slits on each side traveling all the way up to her waist showing off her well toned legs that come from a runner and bikini bottoms a darker shade of blue with the Air Kanji symbol on it. Her shirt was also priestess style that just about covered her chest showing off her stomach. On the outer left sleeve the Air Kanji symbol appeared. Screaming at the new out fit that she would have to wear in public she blushed a deep crimson when she noticed everyone staring. Well not exactly Sesshomaru and her friends were staring.' Oh My God! I have to wear a Bikini looking outfit! I have never worn a bikini or anything that has ever looked like a bikini in my life!. . . Ok, so maybe I'm over exaggerating a little bit but still a Bikini!' Rin thought as the wind went down to her shoes looking at them she was relieved to find that the shoes weren't transparent but a solid blue color boot that stopped at her upper thigh concealing most of her legs thankfully. Looking behind her she couldn't see any wings but she saw the outline of them every time they moved.' Cool,' she thought checking them out,' transparent wings. It only makes sense I mean you can't see air so the transparent thing works.' To finish off the transformation the Crystal moved to her left wrist and wrapped itself around her arm like a sweatband. She smiled at Will before excusing herself and walking over to Sango and Kagome.

" Ok last is Earth. Come forth Ayame." Cornelia spoke as she stepped into the center of the arena at the same time Ayame did." Are you ready?" instead of answering her Ayame merely nodded 'yes'. Concentrating on the ground Cornelia punched the ground with full force causing all the sand to fly up and surround them both. Looking around frantically unsure of what was to come Ayame saw a small diamond shaped Jewel develop in the sand.' I guess that's the Heart of Drenthax 4.' Ayame thought before the Heart glowed green and a flower came out of it and put itself in her hair. Once the flower touched her, her entire outfit disappeared and was replaced by a long greenish purple skirt that had two long slits trailing up her legs going all the up the skirt looked more like two pieces of cloth tied together at the top with rope rather than appropriate clothing. Her shirt changed from polo tee to purplish priestess shirt with the Earth Kanji symbol on her right shoulder. Her normal tennis shoes changed into soft cottony ankle high boots. Looking behind her she saw the same color wings that matched the flower in her hair. Trying to look at the flower she just then noticed that her pigtails had let loose and her hair was now flowing freely around her. Finally the Heart went inside of the Flower which caused it to bloom even more so. When the sand was gone Koga's jaw fell and the girls just smiled and started talking none stop as soon as Ayame reached them. Leaving the boys to contemplate the girls' new outfits.

Clearing her throat Hay-Lin tried and tried again to get their attention. Finally giving up she resorted to yelling," EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" when she yelled everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at Hay-Lin," good," Hay-Lin said looking at everyone," now that I have your attention I believe it is time to test your power. Line up girls in front of boys. You will each fight the person you are standing in front of. In other words Inuyasha will fight Kagome. Sango against Miroku. Ayame with Koga. And Sesshomaru fights Rin. Any Questions?" she paused," no? Good. You will fight in one hour. Be ready." She said as the former Guardians walked out of the arena with out another word.

When everyone was sure they had left the new Guardians' hands started glowing," Fuck the one hour wait. I say we take 'em down right here right now." Sango said as her hands lit up in flames.

" I second that notion." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a soul piercing glare as water started swirling around her hands.

" I third it." Ayame said the Flower in her hair glowing as vines started growing from the ground and slowly creeping their way over to Koga's unsuspecting body.

" Less talking more hitting." Rin said launching a punch at Sesshomaru. . . . . . .

**! # $ & ( ) **

**And then I end it here I know I'm evil deal with it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish typing it and as soon as I get a freakin' review. Review this one Dammit! Oh and was this one long? It took me forever to type. So please bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 2: FIGHT!

S.K.A.R Guardians of Galatia

Chapter 2: FIGHT!

ShadowsNite

! # $ last time. . .

When everyone was sure they had left the new Guardians' hands started glowing," Fuck the one hour wait. I say we take 'em down right here right now." Sango said as her hands lit up in flames.

" I second that motion." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a soul piercing glare as water started swirling around her hands.

" I third it." Ayame said the Flower in her Hair glowing as vines started growing from the ground and wrapping around her hands.

" Less talking more hitting." Rin said launching a punch at Sesshomaru who instantly dodged it causing Rin to punch the ground. Looking up she whipped her head around and saw Sesshomaru looking as bored as ever. Standing up her hair was in her face making her look deadly. Smirking she launched another punch at him this time he caught her fist pushing it aside she attempted another punch only for him to catch it.' Wind Scar. . . ' Those words just appeared in her head but they seemed so familiar." Wind Scar. . ." it was just above a whisper but Sesshomaru heard it loud and clear. Once those words were out of her mouth she broke free of his grasp, jumped back spinning all the while a strong wind formed around her small body.

Landing gracefully on her feet the wind was still swirling around her, opening her eyes she merely pointed a finger at him which was enough to send the wind hurtling dangerously at him. Within minuets the wind collided with him ripping his armor off and a bit of his shirt revealing his six-pack to Rin's astonished eyes. Blushing madly at what she had just seen she forgot all about the fight; unfortunately Sesshomaru hadn't he walked slowly toward her his claws glowing a poisonous green once he reached her the glow turned into his poisonous whip.

" Never forget that you are in a battle it could mean your life. Unfortunately you won't be able to follow this wisdom because I'm afraid you'll be dead by then. . . " With that said he shoved his claws in her stomach pulling it out quickly, he began to walk away but before he did he said his last words to her." You have exactly 15 minuets to live have a nice day."

Collapsing onto the ground she mustered her remaining strength and murmured," Celestial Wind." Before falling into darkness. As she fell she heard a surprised yelp of pain and she new that she had hit Sesshomaru.' If I die I'm taking a souvenir down with me.'

"RIN!" was the last thing she heard. . .

& ( ) with Kagome and Inuyasha

" I'd say that I would have to agree with the pathetic Air guardian when saying 'less talking more hitting!'" Inuyasha said taking out his sword immediately transforming it.

Kagome feigned shock," Why, Inuyasha, I'm appalled that you would use a sword against an unarmed woman. No matter I'll just have to even the odds a little. There wouldn't happen to be a lake above this spot now would there?" smirking at a small puddle that was forming beside her she used her control of Water she pulled the water into a long thick line. Blowing a smooth cold breath on it, it, became a solid ice whip with a small amount of water in between each cube to help Kagome manipulate it to her every command. At the end of the whip was a long blade that could easily cut anything." There," Kagome said smiling approvingly at the whip," I think this evens things out a bit. I call this baby 'Icy Whip'. Now lets begin our fight. Shall we Inuyasha?"

" Yeah. . . has any one ever told you that you talk too much?" Inuyasha said leaning on his sword." Now can we begin cause I got someone that I gotta go see today." Getting off of Tetsuaiga he stood into his fighting position he saw Kagome just stare at him with an emotionless face on," Hey wench, are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna fight?"

" Call me wench one more time and you'll be the last of your line. . . well that's not entirely true because of Sesshomaru but you know what I mean. Point is call me wench or anything other than my name and you'll be sorry Inuyasha." Kagome's threat seemed to have no affect on Inuyasha what so ever, he just stood there looking dumbstruck and confused. Sighing out of annoyance she pulled the whip back and flung the end at him. Smiling victoriously that he was still in his own little world she was almost certain that her whip would hit him.

Snapping out of his daze he just managed to dodge the attack. Looking over to were the chain was there was a big gash in the floor." Hm. . . Your gonna need to be faster than that if you want to beat me. By the way your attacks are too predictable too bad mine aren't!" as Inuyasha finished talking he swung his sword at Kagome who dodged it with little to no effort.

Landing on her feet she retaliated by swinging her whip at him. Inuyasha jumped into the air dodging the whip again. Looking up Kagome smirked as she threw her whip at him, catching on his leg the whip wound itself around it making the blade cut into his leg leaving a huge gash when it came out. Inuyasha let out a small yelp of pain but quickly recovered. Grabbing his sword he concentrated and swung at her." BACKLASH WAVE!" as he yelled his sword glowed a bright yellow and unleashed a powerful attack aimed at his opponent. Realizing that the attack was for her she pulled on her whip which made Inuyasha fall to the ground. Pulling the whip off of him she quickly jumped into the air; her multi colored blue wings fluttering as fast as a humming birds'. Concentrating on the lake above them she pulled as much water as possible out of the cracks and wrapped it around her; saying a small prayer she purified the water and thrust it at Inuyasha fusing it with his own attack," HOLY WATER!" before the attack could hit him Kagome felt a strong wind fly around her. Looking over to where Rin was she saw her lying on the floor in a pool of blood and Sesshomaru walking away." RIN!" Forgetting all about her fight she rushed over to where Rin was lying.

! # $ with Sango and Miroku

"FIRE'S WHEEL!" spinning in a small quick circle she formed a ring of fire around her stopping in the exact spot she started she used her left hand to lift it over her head and bring it in front of her. She looked over at Miroku who was just staring at the wheel, smiling at how adorable he looked whenever he was confused she thrust the fire wheel at him. It stopped about 2 inches away from his face, rose up and fell down to his waist and stared to spin, gradually getting faster until it was merely a red blur. As it spun, it unleashed fire balls that hit it's target every time.

When it finally subsided most of Miroku's clothes were in ashes exposing most of his upper body. Blushing madly at what was in front of her, Sango lost her concentration and was distracted long enough for Miroku to come and grab her from behind. After a moment of shock Sango realized that Miroku was groping her. Turning around she slapped him as hard as she could leaving a big red hand print on his left cheek. Jumping back Sango flew into the air as she flew her hands started to catch fire. Looking down she threw fire balls all around Miroku trapping him in a circle of fire. When the ring was complete she started throwing them at him hitting him every now and then.

When her arms grew tired she flew down to the ground and punched it using her fire power to give it an extra kick and to launch it in the air taking aim at her target she smiled seeing him trapped in a ring of fire." I hope you liked part one of my ultimate attack because HERE'S PART TWO! Feel the wrath of HELL'S FIRE!" with that said she threw the giant flaming rock at Miroku who was still trying to find a way to escape. The rock was mere inches of destroying Miroku when she heard her best friend scream, a minuet later Sango felt a strong wind pass by her and extinguish the flames surrounding Miroku. Looking to her right she saw a bloody body and a blue figure rushing towards it; looking over her shoulder she saw Ayame still fighting Koga and Inuyasha, the now escaped Miroku, and a bored looking Sesshomaru with ruined clothes were sitting in a corner talking.' That leaves Kagome or Rin. . . . . . Oh God what if that's Rin? Hold on Rin or Kagome I'm coming.' Sango thought as she flew towards the two figures.

& ( ) with Ayame and Koga

" Hey wolf. . . wolves are more in-tuned to nature than most animals right?" A/N ok so maybe they are maybe they aren't I don't know just go along with it. . . please Ayame asked really not caring what the answer was.

" Yeah and what of it?" Koga asked eyeing her like she was his next meal." It's not like you care or anything."

Smiling Ayame jumped back gaining a big distance between the two," your right I don't care but you'll need your natural instincts to get to the center of my EARTHS MAZE!" when she said that vines out of no where came out of the ground and formed a maze," I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE CENTER OF THIS MAZE!" Ayame yelled over the noise of the vines coming together," OH! AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER RUNNING STRAIGHT THREW. IT'S SPECIALLY MADE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN JUMP OVER IT! REMEMBER PURE INSTINCT!" and with that Ayame flew over the top of the vines to watch Koga try to get past the many obstacles she had laid out.' Well while he's trying to get past those I think I'll meditate or something. . . meditation and a show' Ayame thought sitting Indian style in the air and trying to relax.

It only took Koga about thirty minuets to get to the center of the maze were by then Ayame had gently floated to the ground still sitting Indian style. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a waiting Koga standing at the entrance of the room like thing. Picking her hands up she clapped a bit for him." Very good Koga you got here faster than I thought you would I give you my props." Standing up and dusting herself off she stood in front of Koga who was looking around obviously expecting something to pop out and attack him at any given moment. This, of course, made Ayame giggle a little." No worries Koga this is a fight between me and you. No interferences. Now prepare yourself be-" Ayame didn't get to finish talking for Koga had tackled and pinned her to the floor.

"You talk too much," Koga said getting off of her," it'll be your downfall."

" I'll try to remember that," Ayame spoke truthfully as she pulled herself off of the floor." But I wish to fight now." Jumping into the air she said a small prayer before launching herself at the ground. When she was mere inches away she pulled her fist back and launched it at the ground when it collided with the floor it split into many pieces which rose up into the air when Ayame's feet touched the now unstable ground. Looking up at Koga she smiled at him until the rocks surrounding her launched themselves at him then one giant boulder flew at him causing mounds of dust and other things to fly in the air. When it subsided Koga was still standing but had a long gash on his left leg," I hope you liked my 'Sacred Earth' attack-" Ayame was about to say more but she was interrupted by an ear piercing scream and a sudden gust of wind. Letting the vines fall she saw Sango flying in the direction of a blood covered Kagome and unrecognizable figure next to her.' god I hope that isn't who I think it is.' Ayame thought as she ran towards the others.

! # $ with all of the girls

Kagome was the first one to reach Rin who looked even worse than when she was far away collapsing next to her friend she gently lifted her head and placed it onto her lap." Your gonna be ok Rin I promise." Kagome sputtered as she tried to hold back tears. Brushing back a stray strand of hair Kagome realized that Sango and Ayame were by her side looking worried." Ayame, you're the Heath buff right?" Kagome asked looking at Ayame hopefully.

"I prefer-"Ayame started but was interrupted by Sango

"Heath buff?" Sango asked trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Medicinal Scholar. . ." Ayame finished looking at Sango as if she had two heads," and your not helping any. So shut up." Playfully hitting Sango they became serious when they saw the look on Kagome's face. Clearing her throat Ayame proceeded to do a check-up on her friend." She's bleed eternally and the wound in her Solar Plexus is causing her acid's to go around her body annihilating anything in its path."

Kagome looked at Rin then at Ayame with a dumbstruck face turning to Sango she was hoping for a translation when she saw the same look on her face she looked at Ayame," Translation please." Was all she said hoping for Ayame to speak in an understandable English language.

Sighing Ayame contemplated her words and spoke." She's bleeding from the inside and her stomach acids are killing her as we speak. You found her a few minuets ago so she has a little over 10 minuets to live. I suggest we do something and fast."

Nodding Kagome looked back at the boys who all held smiles on their faces," Aya find Hay-Lin. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Figuring out what Kagome was talking about Sango got up and stood next to her," I'll help I was interrupted during my battle it's time for some pay back, Kags."

Shrugging it off like nothing Kagome looked at her friend and smiled." No prob. I get Inu and Fluffy over there and you can get 'Oga and 'Roku. How's that?" Kagome was about to say something else but she was interrupted by Sango's groan." What?"

" Why do I have to get the 'monk'? Why can't you take the lecher?" turning puppy dog eyes to Kagome she looked pathetic but Kagome looked away.

" Not this time, Sango, I always fall for that stupid look. Your getting the lecher because you secretly like him." One look at Sango's face and Kagome quickly thought of something to say," OR you just want to beat the living day lights out of him. Any way Aya and Rin are gone so let's get this over with. The sooner this is over the sooner we can see Rin and go home." Walking over to the now standing boys, they stood in their favorite fighting stances and waited.

" Do you really think this fair? 4 against 2? Honestly you won't be able to win with these odds." Sesshomaru stated but still got into his fighting stance.

"Do we look like people who care about the odds?" Sango asked venom dripping in her voice.

" Not really but then again we really don't care about what happens to you." Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword.

" Again with the sword Yash, I'm beginning to think that you can't fight with out it." Kagome stated hoping to get Inuyasha mad and start swinging his sword around like a mad man.

" Why you little punk.-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Miroku.

" Now, now Inuyasha there is no need for name calling. And there is no need for fighting." Miroku said giving hand gestures.

This made Sango and Kagome both laugh out loud," So the 'monk' tries to reason with us." Sango said calming down enough to speak," is it because he's afraid of getting beat by a girl? Or loosing the rest of his clothes? And the survey says?" Sango spoke as if she were a talk show hostess and looked expectantly at Kagome for the answer.

" BOTH!" Kagome said breaking out in laughter again Sango joining her." aww. . . Sango I think we offended the poor 'monk'. . . again! . . . Ok. . . ok I'm calm. . . I'm calm. Now we fight!" Kagome said doing her best to calm down.

"'Bout stinking' time." Koga muttered and got into a fighting stance.

" So the wondrous wolf shit speaks and now hell will freeze over." Sango said looking at him with an amused look on her face.

" Do you ever stop talking?" Inuyasha asked looking annoyed and leaning on his sword.

" I don't know. Does your face ever stop looking so distorted?" Kagome shot at him looking amused," oh and you should consider that a compliment." Kneeling down she inspected the ground checking for weak spots to let in an underground river." Hey Yash how well do dogs like baths?" as she asked the ground started to shake a little," cause I already know cats hate 'em."

Straightening up he pulled his sword out of the ground as Kagome stood up in a trance like state." What kind of question is that? We hate baths." Staring at the girl in front of him rather intently. He failed to notice the on coming water that tried to push itself out of the ground.

" Then I'm afraid that you won't like what is to come, Inuyasha." Pulling at the water it fully reached Earth's-err… Meridian's surface gathering behind Kagome like a giant wave." Hope you can swim dog-boy. TIDAL BLAST!" doing a few cart wheels for gaining momentum she pulled the water with her sending it full force at said-boy smacking him into the arena wall behind him.

"One idiot down three more to go." Sango said turning to the lecher she smiled evilly," and I choose you, Lecher! I'm going to show what it really means to feel Hell's Wrath!"

Getting in a fighting stance the lecher gave off a faint but confident smirk," do your worst Wench."

Concentrating on conjuring the needed amount of Fire she looked at the 'monk' slyly," oh I will. Prepare yourself monk. For the ULTIMATE Fire attack-"

"Sadly he won't be able to witness that Sango now transform back before I make you transform." An eerily close voice said from directly behind her.

Turning around she flinched when she recognized who it was." Uh . . . hi Ms. Ewing. How are you this fine evening?" was all she said trying to pull off an innocent smile.' How does Kagome make it so easy?' she thought inwardly wincing at the glare she received from Rin's 'Mother'." And you haven't exactly taught us that whole transform back thing yet."

Seeing her friend in need Kagome quickly stepped up," Uh Ms. Ewing is Rin gonna be ok?"

Turning her angry glare on the Water Guardian she smiled slightly," Yes. Thanks to the healing powers of the Princess, Rin is alright. She's resting in the east wing. And YOU Sesshomaru." her gaze now resided on the eldest Rebel Leader, who under a hawks vision paledslightly," YOU are in so much trouble when your father hears about this and don't think your off the hook either Kagome." She snapped shutting up the snickering Kagome.

Feeling the need for a change of subject Sango stepped up," who in the Seven bowels of Hades is the 'Princess'?"

" That would be me, and I suggest that you show more respect to the lady who saved your pathetic friends life." Snapped a voice from behind Ms. Ewing, Stepping out of the shadows was a girl dressed in a white floor-scraping-dress with small diamonds all over it appeared.

Out of the corner of her eye Sango saw the Rebel Leaders get on one knee, Even Inuyasha, who finally came out of his little reverie, bowed." Ah yes I guess it would be the polite thing to do as far 'showing respect' would be to bow, BUT," she said making the triumphant smile on the princesses face falter," I was never too good with the whole manners and 'be respectful' crap the old hags try to teach me. But I will thank you for saving my friends' life so thank you Princess Imafullo'crap, but that's all you'll get from me. Now I wish to see my friend ms. Ewing and I'm sure Kagome does too." She said referring to the girl, who was trying to hold in her giggles, but to no avail.

Nodding once and giving them both a stern glare for harassing the princess she turned and stalked away with Sango flying above her and Kagome walking a small distance away from them with a smile on her face.

" Hey you can't just walk away without saying a word to me like that! Hey Water! I'm talking to you!" shouted the Princess jabbing a finger at Kagome who stopped to send an icy glare at her.

" I hear your obnoxious yelling I just choose to ignore someone who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and with her nose stuck so far up if it rained she'll drown." She turned around and started walking away but before she got far ahead she stopped this time turning her head ever sp slightly to see her but ignore her at the same time." Oh and I have a name Princess and its Kagome so use or not that's your choice but I will not answer you if do not use it. Good night Princess." And with that she started flying away eager to see her friend at rest leaving behind smirking Rebel Leaders and an Infuriated member of a Royal Family. . .


	4. Chapter 3: And Of Friends We Are United

**Chapter 3 (tres): And Of Friends We Are United**

**SKAR Guardians of Galaktica**

**ShadowsNite**

**& **

**& ( ) after the battle…in the Hospital 5 hours later**

"That bitch!!!" Kagome seethed as she stormed into the Hospital her face red with anger completely oblivious as to why she was even there and who was currently occupying the room, "How dare she! Who does she honestly think she is?! The Princess or something?!" she glared death at Sango before she could make her comment known to everyone else, "Yes Sango I know she is the princess of this forsaken planet, BUT! That gives her no excuse to think herself higher than us! We are supposed to save the world and she can't even manage to respect us even the tiniest BIT!? I mean come on---"

As she continued to rant on and on about the supposed "Bitch" Sango and Ayame sighed and sat down next to an unconscious Rin. Her breathing was shallow but steady meaning she was doing well do to the wonderful medicine(hint, hint) /potion forced down her throat by own of the nurses. After about 30 minuets of listening to Kagome's ranting, Ayame grew frustrated and grabbed a random object, which just so happened to be her cell phone, and threw it at Kagome yelling, "SHUT UP, KAGOME!!!". Due to her amazing aiming skills it hit her square on her forehead before falling to the ground breaking.

Ayame was panting heavily, due to her frustration, when Kagome turned to her glaring once again at one of her friends. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, AYAME!!!" it was more of a statement than a question but nonetheless it got its point across.

Ayame shrugged innocently, "It got you to shut up didn't it? 'Sides you have been ranting for over 5 hours. Normal people are done after just one…what the hell did you eat, huh, Kags?"

Kagome simply glared as she sat down in a huff next to Sango, who had fallen asleep some time ago, pouting slightly.

A groan was heard emitting from their sleeping friend as Rin sat up rubbing her head and wincing slightly, " How the hell can anyone possibly get any sleep around here with all of that shouting, huh?" she smiled as she fell groggily onto the pillows that was her bed staring up at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ayame sat by Rin taking her hand and rubbing it softly, "Sesshoumaru hit you with something…you've been out for a while now. How are you feeling?"

Rin thought for a while seemingly trying to remember and also checking her physical and mental stability all at once, "I'm doing fine actually. Only thing that hurts is my stomach, but it feels more like cramps than anything, if you know what I mean." **A/N if you're a guy reading this then I'm sorry you had to read that. Most guys get grossed out when girls talk about that stuff. Anyway back to the fic! **

At this everyone laughed out loud glad to hear that everyone was safe and happy. After about an hour or two the door opened to reveal Saracen herself. Looking quite embarrassed she stood there fidgeting with her dress, "I, uh, I am sorry for causing so much trouble. I had had a long day with Naraku causing so much havoc around my world that I took it out on you. And for that I am sorry. It was not my place to speak out on such harsh terms. I am usually good natured and always smile. Its just Adam was talking a lot about you all and it got me thinking. You've never been here before. I should have welcomed you properly. I am Saracen Kaydence **A/N** **I did not think of this one I borrowed the name from some writer here. She wrote "I'm a Zabini" look it up its really good…on with the fic! **Minomori, Princess of Meridian. It is my greatest pleasure to be working along side you and to welcome you to our humble world." At this she bowed and smiled hoping that all insults were to be forgotten.

After a while Rin was the one to speak up, "Naraku? . . . .I thought we were fighting Phobos…what exactly is going on?" she along with the others recall Hay-Lin saying something about Phobos. _'But now there is another threat? If we are to fight then it would be best if we knew who and/or what we are dealing with…'_

At the mention of Naraku, Saracen's smile faded into a scowl, "Naraku. He and his 'wife', Narissa, are the ones causing me so many problems. A while ago we, meaning the Rebels and me, defeated Phobos. We were at a peace for 3 years. Everything changed when a new threat became known to us. Naraku has somehow managed to bring back Phobos from the Under-verse. On his journey back he recruited a few demons. They call themselves the Nights of Vengeance.They have been known to feed off of our negative emotions and have been growing stronger with each battle. I fear we are not strong enough to stop them. Inuyasha, and Koga are too emotional for the jobs and Sesshomaru could really care less. The only one that truly cares is Miroku. But he is only a human with no known spiritual abilities, he is an excellent fighter but relies on the others most of the time. This is probably why Sango beat him in that battle. Together the Rebels are in supreme synchronization. Ones attack is advantageous to another's'. They are perfect. But they need help. This is where you Guardians come in. From what the Elders have told me, your attacks are questionable. The Rebels have been charged with teaching you in the specific weapons area the have mastered."

"Honestly, Saracen…must you tell them everything?" the smooth, cool voice of Kikyo came floating from the door.

Looking behind herself, Saracen cringed before forcing a smile, "Lady Kikyo, such a surprise. You are here for Inuyasha, are you not? I believe he is in the back, training as always. If you like-"

She was cut off by a simple wave of Kikyo's well manicured hand, "I have no desire to bandy words with that cad. I heard the next generation of Guardians was here and I thought I'd give them a proper welcoming. No doubt you messed with their heads. What did you do this time? Prove how self-centered you really are? Or shame our family name. Again."

At this everyone currently in the room glared at this Kikyo person. Although Saracen's was less than convincing as it held more doubt than anything else. Without allowing anyone to comment Kikyo left. Her nose held high in a 'look at me I'm rich and powerful so worship the very ground I walk on' sort of way.

"Wow bitchy season must be in full bloom this year." At this everyone laughed. Glad that the tension in the room was gone. Looking at Saracen, Rin decided to ask the question what the others wanted to know as well, "Who was that girl anyway?"

Saracen, who had been hoping the girls, would let the topic slide, sighed as she pulled up a chair next to Kagome. "Kikyo Gato Minomori. Just so happens to be my eldest sister. Actually, much to my dismay, she is my twin. Every since childhood she was always a wet blanket. She always saw everything as 'childish and immature'. Frankly it was really annoying. Having to listen to her whine and complain about all of my faults and acting as if she was the perfect child around Elyon, our mother, making me seem like the evil twin who needed constant watching over. I have reason to believe she is in league with Naraku and is currently trying to get Inuyasha, her 'lover' although I don't see how he could possibly love that whore, to cross over. He may be a complete jerk, but he knows good from evil. And I have faith in him. I have faith in all of them. And you of course." She then looked at the clock hanging about the door. Gasping as she saw it was already midnight. "I would love to stay and 'chat', I think that's what you Earthlings call it, but it is midnight and I am sure young Rin needs her rest. As do you all. Your training will start tomorrow afternoon. You are all expected to be there and wearing the suitable garb." As she stood to leave she smiled at all of the girls before turning to leave. When she got to the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder smiling. "I am sorry for causing so much trouble, earlier, Kagome. I hope this does not hold you back when you are contemplating whether or not to trust me. I hope that you do. We really need you. Goodnight." And with that she left.

With a heavy sigh Kagome turned to the others, "Well, who wants to call it. Scale it from 1-5, 1 the highest, three numbers allowed for each vote. . ."

Sango, who had waken long ago, sighed, "2, 2, 3"

Rin smiled and looked at all of them, "1, 1, 2"

Ayame shrugged, "I call straight 2s. What about you, Kagome?"

Said girl smiled brightly, "I call straight 1s"

They all laughed at this knowing that Kagome only said this because she didn't have to apologize. And to her that was a major point booster. Ayame who had stopped early decided the real call, "Alright, lets add them, 6 2s. 5 1s, and 1 3. 2s win. We trust her for now, but tell her no key secrets, deal?"

The other three nodded their agreement stating; "Deal" at the same time.

Ayame smiled before standing up and stretching, yawning in the process. "Alright. Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning." The others nodded and followed her example, wishing Rin good dreams they all went to bed.

**well there it is chapter 3!!! lol i know it's been like 10 months since i last updated but now that i am free i will update as much as i can be bothered. i love you all**

**Ciao Babies!!**

**Shadow **


End file.
